


"Fuck You" Flowers

by maki_senpai



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Bokuaka Week 2020: Day 3 - Florist/Tattoo Shop AU~~~~~“Hey, hey, he-”“How do you say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”“I- uh. What?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857214
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	"Fuck You" Flowers

The day was bright, sun shining perfectly through the glass windows of the small flower shop. Bokuto happily watered the plants around the shop, humming a happy tune as he did so. He went over to the counter and cleaned up around it, organizing order forms and the like. It was a pretty normal and quiet day. Not many people came in, seeing that it was a Monday morning. Naturally, he expected an uneventful day. 

He didn’t mind though, since it would give him time to properly tend to his various plants and flowers. That was his plan until he heard the doors of his shop ring open in quite an aggressive manner. He looked up from his counter and watched a _very_ beautiful man stomp over his direction. He had messy dark curls, raging blue eyes, fairly pale skin, and a scowl that could kill a man. His left arm was covered with beautiful and intricate tattoos. 

“Hey, hey, he-”

“How do you say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” The very beautiful man’s voice interrupted Bokuto’s usual greeting. 

“I- uh. What?” 

“I got dumped. I _never_ get dumped. I _always_ do the dumping but the fucker beat me to it. So I’m pissed and I want to be passive aggressive about it. So tell me, Mr. Florist sir, how do you say ‘fuck you’ in pretty flowers?” 

Bokuto stared with a confused, but amused look on his face. “Well, I have flowers that mean certain things? Like, I have orange lilies that represent hatred.”

“Sounds festive, what else?” 

“Uh, geraniums represent stupidity and yellow carnations mean disappointment.”

“Fucking perfect, I want all of them. Is there one that specifically means ‘fuck you’ or do I need to find a red angry flower and make it myself?” 

“Best I can do is arrange them to say it?”

“Close enough. Will it be ready by today?”

“I- uh, yeah, it’s not that busy anyway.”

“Thank you, Mr. Florist sir.” 

“Okay, do you mind leaving your name and number?”

“Seriously? I just got out of a fucking relationship and you shamelessly flirt with me?”

“...I need it so I can call you when your order is finished?”

“Oh. Right. Of course. I’m sorry. I just- AAAAAGGGHHHHH!”

Bokuto chuckled, “All good. I take that it’s been a day?” 

“God, yeah. I closed down shop for the day because I’m that angry. Can you believe him? How fucking dare he dump me like that after all I’ve done for him? I’ve been nothing but a good boyfriend to him and I gave him everything and made sure he was happy all the time. Konoha did _not_ deserve me.” 

“I’m sure, but I don’t mean to be rude, but I still need your name and number.”

“Right, I’m so sorry. I’m not usually like this. I’m just so exasperated and a mess and it’s not that I loved him or anything. I’m just pissed at the fact that _he_ had the **audacity** to dump _me_. Motherfucker...”

“Uhuh… Listen, I don’t know you that much besides the fact that I _think_ you work at the tattoo parlor across the street, but it looks like you need a friend. So I’m going to close my shop and we can arrange you ‘fuck you’ flowers together. How’s that sound?”

The man’s eyes widened at the proposal and stared at Bokuto like he was an angel. And to him, maybe he was, “I- really? I’ve been so shitty to you.”

“You have your reasons and I assume you’re not like this all the time. So what do you say, uh…”

“RIGHT! My name. Akaashi Keiji, I own World Ink Tattoos.” 

“Well, Akaashi Keiji from World Ink Tattoos, I’m Bokuto Koutarou and I own Starlight Flowers.” 

Akaashi flashed a small smile that made Bokuto’s heart flip against his chest, “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you, Akaashi. Now, d’you wanna say ‘fuck you’ in the most beautiful way possible?”

Akaashi nodded happily as his smile grew. Bokuto flipped the open sign and took his new companion to the greenhouse at the back of the shop. Akaashi’s jaw dropped as he saw the wide array of beautiful flowers that littered the whole area. The drops of water on the leaves with the sunlight hitting them made it look like they sparkled in some ethereal way. 

“Wow.” He breathed. 

“Yeah, wow.” Bokuto replied, though his eyes fell on something -or rather, someone even more ethereal than his little greenhouse. He shook his head and cleared his throat, “Anyway, I’ll gather the flowers and you wait for me by the work table over there.” 

“Okay.” 

Akaashi went over to the said table and looked around, finding various ribbons, paper, and other decorative things to arrange bouquets and the like. Soon enough, Bokuto joined him, holding vibrant flowers of orange, yellow, and red. 

“I hope these are pretty enough! What d’you think, ‘Kaashi?” 

“These are perfect. They look angry, but pretty.”

“Just like you…” Bokuto slipped.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing! So shall we?”

“Yes. But I know nothing about flower arrangements so I don’t think I’ll be much help.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it. Besides, you’re an artist right? I’m sure you’ve arranged flowers on someone’s body before.”

“Huh… I guess you’re right.”

“Great! Let’s start!”

* * *

The two of them did their work and got to know each other at the same time, exchanging fun facts about themselves and random stories from their childhood. They laughed and cried (Bokuto told him about his dog from elementary school that “ran away,”) and had an overall good time; one falling for the other faster than anticipated. It was a surreal experience that neither of them have felt before, but it was oh so enjoyable. 

About two hours later, the pair admired their handiwork. The orange lilies were their centre with the yellow carnations and geraniums surrounding it gracefully. They wrapped the cylindrical box in black paper and red cellophane. Akaashi expertly wrote out “fuck you” in the prettiest font he could create onto a ribbon and tied it around the flowers. Bokuto added a little note in the middle of the arrangement that said “I deserved better” in the best handwriting he could possibly muster. 

“I love it.” Said Akaashi. 

“I think we represented your fiery rage quite nicely.” 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s no problem, really.”

“Yes, but you closed down your whole shop for me.” 

“Eh, it’s a Monday, not many people come by.” 

“But still.”

“No, really. Thank you. I… I needed this. So, I owe you one.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to repay me.” Bokuto smiled, “Anyway, did you want to deliver these yourself or should we mail it?” 

“I’ll do it.” 

“Alright. Well, this has been fun.”

“It has.”

“Good luck delivering these and I hope it gets the message across properly.”

“I’m sure it will. I mean, look at it.” 

Bokuto let out a hearty laugh, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

An awkward silence took over them as they kept staring at their masterpiece. Akaashi didn’t want to just leave Bokuto right away and Bokuto didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. 

“Um, Bokuto-san?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Since you closed down your shop for the day, is it safe to assume you have the whole day free?”

“Uh yeah, I do.”

“Would you like to deliver these with me?”

“I- uh- well-” 

“I do need help carrying these to my ride, you know.” 

“I mean- yeah, sure, of course!”

Akaashi smiled and again, Bokuto’s heart seemed to be malfunctioning. 

“Let’s go then.” 

With that, the pair packed up their arrangement and exited Starlight, walking across the street to the parking lot of Akaashi’s tattoo parlor. 

“Uh… ‘Kaashi?”

“Yeah?” 

“There’s no car?”

“Oh, pfft- I don’t use cars.” 

“Then how- _Oh._ ”

“I hope you’re not afraid of motorcycles, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smirked at the other.

“N-no! Not at a-all.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe with me.”

“I believe that.” 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi slung his leg over the seat and straddled his ride. Bokuto never wanted to be a motorcycle so badly in his life, but that’s a thought for another day. 

“Here you go.” Akaashi handed Bokuto his spare helmet, “Rather this mess up your hair than the harsh winds.” 

He set the flowers down and put on the helmet, securing the strap under his chin. Akaashi did the same while he watched Bokuto pick up the arrangement and get onto his motorcycle. 

“Just wrap your arms around my waist, yeah? You can secure the flowers in between us.”

“Yeah, sure, okay. Yup.” Bokuto shakily did as he was told, nervous to be riding a motorcycle for the first time. 

“You’ll be okay, just hold on to me. I’ll be careful.” 

Akaashi’s tone was different, more soft, soothing and comforting as opposed to the harder and fiery one from earlier. It calmed down Bokuto’s nerves and clutched onto Akaashi tighter than he initially did. Akaashi took this as his signal to go and stepped on the start pedal and began their journey. The rumble of the ride made Bokuto’s stomach do flips and had his eyes closed the whole time. He didn’t realize how much tighter he held onto Akaashi. He smirked inside his helmet and thought about how adorable Bokuto must be looking. He’s not going to deny how good looking his new companion looked. His bright golden eyes and shining personality definitely left an impact on Akaashi’s heart. Moreover, his kindness and understanding was something he’s never seen in people before. His consideration and selflessness was something unique to Bokuto only. Akaashi hoped that he could keep him in his life for as long as he possibly can as he’s grown quite fond of his wild monochrome hair and eyes that rival the sunset. 

Soon, after a few turns and swerves that made butterflies erupt in Bokuto’s stomach, they made it to a fairly quiet neighbourhood. The motorcycle came to a slow stop in front of a townhome with the number seven in front of it. 

“Bokuto-san, we’re here.” 

Bokuto was still clutching onto Akaashi as if his life depended on it. The latter took off his helmet and ruffled his hair. Had Bokuto’s eyes been opened and paying attention, he might’ve seen how dangerously attractive Akaashi was while he did so. The man tapped on Bokuto’s arms to get his attention.  
  


“Bokuto-san?” 

Slowly, Bokuto lifted his head up and realized that they’ve stopped. He quickly let go of Akaashi’s waist and almost fell off from the abruptness of his movements, but luckily, he was caught by a very beautiful man. 

Akaashi helped Bokuto with his helmet and smiled down at him fondly. 

“Are you feeling alright, Bokuto-san?”

“Y-yes. Did I hold on too tightly?”

Akaashi let out a laugh that sounded like silk, making Bokuto’s heart race faster than it did when the motorcycle was running. “A little bit, but I liked it, so it was fine. Anyway, we’re here.” 

“So how are you gonna do this?” Bokuto asked. 

“I… don’t actually know. I didn’t think I’d get this far to be honest.” 

“Maybe ring the doorbell and go?” 

“Mmm… That’s too childish.” 

“Don’t take offense to this, but isn’t this whole thing childish?” Bokuto reasoned. 

“Yeah, well, he was childish for just dumping me over text without an explanation, you know.”

“That is valid. Why don’t you just leave it at his doorstep?” 

Akaashi shrugged, “Okay. I guess this is petty enough. I originally wanted to fucking throw it in his stupid goddamn face, but like, whatever I guess.”

“Should be, I added the meanings for each flower on the back of the note.” 

“You are an absolute angel.” Akaashi exclaimed and gave a quick kiss on Bokuto’s cheek before he took the flowers and walked in front of the door. 

Bokuto flushed a deep red, his hand flying to the spot where he got kissed. He hadn’t expected for that to happen, but then again, he didn’t expect _any_ of this to happen. He was so dazed from the simple gesture that he didn’t realize that Akaashi was already back. 

“We have the rest of the afternoon free, Mr. Florist sir.” Akaashi’s teasing voice broke him out of his rather empty thoughts.

“Ah, yes. That we do.” 

“Wanna get a tattoo?” 

“I- uhm. I mean- I always wanted one… but-” 

“That’s all I needed to hear. Let’s head to my shop.”

Akaashi winked, putting on his sunglasses and Bokuto swore his soul left his body. They opted out of using their helmets as Akaashi wanted Bokuto to experience the wind blowing through his hair trying to beat the sun that chased them. He wanted him to feel the adrenaline of seeing things blur past you, hearing only the heavy rumble of the motorcycle.

This time, their bodies were pressed against each other with nothing in between them. Bokuto’s heart hammered hard against his chest, that he was convinced Akaashi could feel it. Nonetheless, he instinctively leaned his head on Akaashi's shoulder, enjoying every bit of their carefree moment.

The spontaneity of their day was thrilling since neither of them did something out of the ordinary on a seemingly ordinary day. It made them feel more alive than they have been in a while. Akaashi drove through a more scenic route, a quiet forest with just them on the road. They heard nothing but the loud roar of the engine and the exciting laughter emanating from Bokuto. 

The pure enjoyment coming out of him seemed to spark something unfamiliar in Akaashi, but liked it nonetheless. He felt like he owed his life to him for going out of his way just to make him feel better. He doesn’t remember the last time anyone has done that for him and it made his heart swell. With all the breeze that surrounded Akaashi, all he felt was the hot breath coming from Bokuto behind him; it made him smile.

After a few more minutes of driving, they were back at the familiar parking lot of Akaashi’s tattoo parlor. He parked his bike in its designated spot and turned to face Bokuto. For a moment, he forgot how close their faces were until his blue eyes met a pool of gold. 

_Oh._ They thought, breath hitching.

Akaashi quickly turned his face away, his cheeks dusting with pink. 

“I-uhm. We’re here.” 

“That we are,” Bokuto cleared his throat, “that we are.” 

With that, the two head inside the parlor. The shop was clean and tidy, the monochrome colour scheme made it seem more so. It was decorated with tattoo designs that Bokuto could only assume was created by Akaashi and _god_ they were beautiful. 

“SO, what do you want to put on your body forever?” Akaashi asked, already getting his tools ready.

“We’re really doing this?”

“Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“NO! I want to, I’m just not prepared.” 

“What do you need? A lullaby? A massage? A hug? Fuck perhaps? That usually gets people loose, if you know what I mean.” 

“AAAGHHKAAASHHEEEE?!”

Akaashi let out an angelic laugh that echoed within his white walls. Bokuto swore he heard angels sing. 

“I’m kidding, obviously. Maybe…” The man teased. 

“You’re really something else.” 

“Yes, I am. So, Mr. Florist sir, what will it be?” 

Bokuto gulped.

* * *

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s actually pretty soothing.”

“Okay, that’s good.” 

“I might go harder in a little while, is that okay?”

“Just try to be gentle at least?”

“Of course, I’ll take good care of you.”

“You know, if anyone heard this conversation, they’d get the wrong idea.”

“I hope they would.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting a tattoo.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t… know? I don’t do many spontaneous things.”

“Today proves otherwise.”

“Only because of you.”

Akaashi hummed in response and the sound of the buzzing needle filled the room. They bonded through their own fields of expertise and let each other into their lives despite only meeting today. Akaashi couldn’t help but be thankful his break up happened, otherwise, he wouldn’t have experienced all the things he did from today with someone rather special. Bokuto on the other hand, was thankful that he decided to help a man in deep distress and be there for him despite being strangers. It was as if the universe meant for this to happen just so that the two of them could meet. Just the two of them in their own little world, creating something new. But those were their secret thoughts that were too intimate to share in their already intimate moment. 

Instead, they talked about Akaashi’s career as a tattoo artist and eventually got to the topic of his own tattoos. He talked about his sleeve and all its meanings (if there was one) and when he got them. He mentioned how he has a huge back tattoo of a rufous-legged owl with its wings spread across his shoulder blades. As for Bokuto’s tattoo, Akaashi designed one specifically for him with his help and input and immediately got to work. It was a mini grey horned owl that was perched on top of a sunflower; two of Bokuto’s favourite things. 

It was soon going to be three, but that’s a story for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of this.  
> I'll eventually turn this into a multi-chapter fic as soon as bokuaka week is over because i kinda fell in love with it.  
> Excuse the errors that may have shown up, this was a last minute change to my original plan, but nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Also! I got this idea from a post on pinterest thats why i changed my whole day 3 last minute lmao. anyway thank you for reading!!
> 
> My[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
